Vote
by Robin Red R
Summary: Robin sets up a poll, and the results surprise everyone. What no one can guess is just how right a couple million fangirls/boys can be. Slash: Kid Flash/Robin – Wally/Dick. Pre-Invasion
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "**Vote"

**Rating: **T for language, suggestive themes and… making out? (And 'cause I'm paranoid)

**Warning: **Gay slash, language, and a bit of Robin angst. But a bit of Robin angst is always good, right?

**Summary: **Robin sets up a poll, and the results surprise everyone. What no one can guess is just how right a couple million fangirls/boys can be. Slash: Kid Flash/Robin – Wally/Dick. (Pre-Invasion)

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic ever, and I'm quite excited to finally do something like this. Robin/KF have always been my favorite slash pairing on Young Justice (actually favorite pairing anywhere XD), so when I came up with this idea I just had to write it down. By the way, this is **set sometime in Season 1 after Zatanna has joined the team. **Also another thing,** I call Robin "Robin" instead of "Dick" because no one knows his identity yet, not even Wally. It's important for the story.**

Please **read and review**, I'd like to know what you think, whether it be good or bad. Thanks. This is a two-shot. Enjoy

_{Mount Justice, _

_November 13, 06:31 a.m. EDT}_

"Hey guys, come check this out!" the thirteen-year-old's voice rang out in the hallway of Mt. Justice. The soft patter of his feet could be heard as he raced towards the living room, cackling softly to himself. Five hours and twenty-five minutes of sleep after an incredibly exhausting mission later, and the Boy Wonder was as good as new. The rest of the team? Not quite there.

Robin flipped gracefully over the back of the couch, landing easily on the cushion without so much as a sound. Unfortunately, his entrance had disturbed a large bowl of popcorn that had also resided on that same cushion a few seconds ago.

"_**Dude!**_" Wally cried out, a murderous expression on his face. No one, I repeat, _no one, _messed with Wally's food. Robin laughed, unfazed.

"Seriously? Popcorn for breakfast?" he said, smirking, and received a face full of popcorn thrown at him with superspeed. "What are you doing up anyway?" he asked, picking popcorn out of his black hair.

"I was hungry," Wally answered promptly, leaning back lazily against a pillow and tossing a handful into his mouth.

"This better be good, Robin," a rough voice sounded from behind them as Artemis came over with Kaldur, Connor and Zatanna. M'gann floated in sleepily behind them.

"Oh it is, trust me," Robin laughed, pulling out his laptop from some hidden place. Wally sighed. Even in his civvies, Robin could tuck all sorts of things on him out of sight, from laptops to tasers. They all crowded around the black-haired teen, watching expectantly. Wally scooted across the couch to sit next to him.

"I set up a poll a few days ago," Robin started, his fingers flying over the keyboard almost too fast for even Wally to see. "I've sent it through all sorts of browsers, and posted it virtually everywhere. So we can successfully conclude that almost everyone who has access to the internet has seen it, and hopefully, added their vote." He paused, glancing over his shoulder to make sure he had everyone's attention. "And so that means that—"

"That the results irrefutably represent the human population's opinions that have access to the internet," Wally finished for him. The rest of the team turned to stare at him. The red-head flushed and threw his hands up as if to ward off their surprised gazes.

"Wow, Baywatch is actually right for once," Artemis said laughing. Wally growled at her.

"Hey, I'm a science geek, I know these things! Experiments and stuff..." he shrugged.

"What was the poll about, Robin?" M'gann asked, genuinely interested. Wally shot her a grateful look for sparing him Artemis' comeback, even though she was unaware of it.

"Pairings," Robin answered smugly, watching their reactions behind his shaded eyes.

"What! Pairings? What do you mean?" Wally exclaimed, staring at his friend.

"About us, Young Justice. Who goes with who, you know?" Robin said, trying to stifle his laughter. Wally was staring at him like he had grown another head, Artemis huffed, not quite hiding her eagerness, M'gann squealed softly, shooting a look at Connor while Zatanna leaned over impatiently, Kaldur looked unimpressed, and Connor just looked confused.

"Well, show us already!" they called out. Robin paused for dramatic effect, and then pulled up the window.

The ebony's eyes flew across the screen to see what the first choice was. With more than seventy percent of the votes it was…. **Kid Flash/Robin**. He stiffened, his eyes locked on the screen. Maybe he was reading it wrong, his mind playing tricks on him. He blinked once, twice, but the result stayed the same. Kid Flash. Wally West. His best bud, and the guy for whom he had been harboring a secret crush on for the last few years. A crush that he had almost successfully managed to push away, mostly thanks to Zatanna. Wally West, the _straightest _guy in the history of straight guys. And now their names were there, together, black on white… together. He was suddenly hyper-aware of the very same red-head sitting next to him, leaned towards him as he too examined the screen, barely ten inches away.

Wally's first reaction was to mentally pat himself on the back. His name was there, in the top result! It was not often that the Flash or his sidekick got so much recognition. Batman, Superman… those were the ones people knew the best. Then it hit him. The name next to his was _Robin. _'Holymotherofgodwhatthehell' his mind whirred, his accelerated brain shooting from thought to thought faster than the speed of sound. _Robin?_ The name bounced around his skull, pushing the other thoughts away, till he couldn't even think straight. He sucked in a breath, looking carefully at his friend sitting next to him. Robin's face was blank, his jaw set and not betraying any kind of emotion. Wally really wished he wasn't wearing those damn sunglasses so he could see his eyes. He was sure that even Robin wouldn't be able to hide every emotion if his eyes were bare. He narrowed his eyes. Was that a… a blush? A soft blush dusting the _Boy Wonder's _cheeks?

"Robin, you're- you're blushing!" Wally burst out, breaking into laugh, completely unaware of the inner turmoil the boy was desperately trying to hide.

"Shut up, Kid Flash, I'm not," he snapped, his voice coming out oddly… emotionless. He blinked, seeing Wally's twinkling green eyes fall at his tone. Robin never called him 'Kid Flash' when they were out of costume. He eyed Wally; apparently the red-head was completely unfazed by the words on the screen. And why should he? It was just a poll, a stupid bunch of fans who apparently thought they were cute together or something. It was just a poll, and it didn't mean anything. Robin pushed his thoughts away, and then punched Wally lightly in the arm to make it up to him. The speedster grinned, glad that Robin wasn't really angry. The awkward tension disappeared from the room, but not from Robin's mind. Thankfully, being him, that was easy enough to hide.

"That was… a bit unexpected, but adorable to say the least," Artemis chuckled from behind them. The two jumped; they had completely forgotten that the team was there too.

"Robin and Kid Flash? But I thought it was always a boy and a—" Connor started, his face a mask of confusion. M'gann slapped a hand across his mouth before he could say anything else, blushing slightly. Her eyes glowed green for an instant, then a look a realization dawned on the clone's face. Apparently M'gann had explained it to him telepathically. The rest of the team was glad of that, it was kind of an awkward subject and they all preferred not having to explain it to him.

"C'mon Rob; show us the rest of the poll! We've been staring at this for ages," Zatanna said, shooting Wally an unreadable look. The said red-head clenched his jaw. _He _was the only one that called Robin '_Rob'. _Zatanna had barely been on the team for a month, and now she was calling him that? Not cool. Robin smiled at her sheepishly, and then scrolled down to read the rest of the results.

They didn't surprise him all too much; **Superboy/Miss Martian **(M'gann blushed happily and grabbed Connor's hand), **Kid Flash/Artemis **(Artemis snorted and Wally winked at her) and so on and so forth. Zatanna scowled angrily upon seeing that **Zatanna/Robin **was quite far down the list. At **Superboy/Robin**, the latter threw his hands in the air exclaiming: "Why does everyone think I'm gay!"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Connor asked tentatively.

"No… unless you're a homophobe," Wally told him before Robin could say anything. "And I sincerely doubt any of us are… I mean we hang out with a clone, an alien and a fishboy (no offence guys), so we can't really be prejudiced," he added laughing. Robin blinked, a tingle of relief growing in the pit of his stomach. Sure, Wally was obviously the _straightest _guy in this history of straight guys, but at least he wasn't a homophobe.

The next few minutes were spent laughing at each other and questioning their fan's sanity. Robin stole a glance at Wally. He was joking and flirting just like always. The ebony sighed softly to himself.

_{Mount Justice, _

_November 13, 10:45 p.m. EDT}_

Later that evening Wally and Robin decided to play video games in Robin's room. Seeing as he wouldn't have patrol with Batman the next morning, Robin agreed. Playing video games with Wally was usually a lengthy affair. They plopped down on the couch and Robin set up the game.

"Hey… uh, Rob?" Wally said, staring blankly at the screen. "We're cool, right?" he asked, glancing swiftly at his friend, then away again. Robin blinked, eyeing the redhead. Huh. Maybe Mr. West was better at hiding his emotions than he first thought. Wally looked slightly flustered. Hope flared up in the younger boy's chest for a moment, but he quickly repressed it.

"'Course, why wouldn't we be?" he answered with a smile, extending his arm for a brofist. Wally quickly responded, relief on his face.

Three hours later, Wally threw the remote on the ground angrily.

"Dude, you have _so _been cheating this whole time!"

"Way to be a sore loser," Robin smirked. "What makes you say that?"

"First of all, I was using _superspeed_ and you still beat me, second of all I'm pretty darn sure that your character can't make _those_ kinds of moves, and third of all you're _Robin_," he replied, emphasizing the words. He huffed in a mock pout.

"Yes I'm Robin, that's my name," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. "What does that—" He faltered. No, Robin was not his name. Robin was the façade he put on, the character he pretended to be, the person that he would never be. Robin was a hero, a face on a poster, an idol. He was not… him. Every night he would come home and hang up his costume, gel his hair back and take the mask off. Then he became Dick Grayson, the spoiled rich kid and Bruce Wayne's ward. That was his real name. The name he despised. Because that sniveling, weak Dick Grayson was not Robin, the Boy Wonder. They were different people. And as much as Dick wanted to stay Robin forever, he knew that was not possible. But unlike Wally, he could not just switch personas without a second thought. Kid Flash and Wally West were essentially the same person. They had nothing to hide. Robin wanted to tell him who he was, but he couldn't. And it wasn't just that Batman had forbidden it, it was something else. He was sure that Wally would despise Dick as much as Robin despised him. But he wanted to tell him, because he was his best bro, and best bros didn't keep secrets from each other. Oh, how complicated life could be.

"Rob? You're kinda spacing out on me here, and it's kinda creepy…" Wally said, snapping his fingers in the boy's face. Robin blinked. What had they been talking about again?

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry, just thinking," he said, shrugging and laughing it off. "Wanna quit for the night?" he asked, looking at his watch. It was already one o'clock.

"One more match? I swear I'll beat you this time," Wally practically begged. Robin suddenly couldn't stand another minute sitting there next to him, it was too much pressure.

"Sorry Walls, I'm gonna go take a shower and then head off to bed."

"A shower? Really? Fine… I'll just play against the computer for one more round," he grumbled, looking quizzically at his friend. His mouth then gaped in a huge yawn, as he turned his attention back to the screen.

"Yeah… sure. You better not still be here when I get out," Robin said, disappearing silently into the bathroom.

He stripped quickly, turning on the shower till it was hot. He let the water cascade down his back, losing himself in the pleasingly burning sensation. He stood there for a long moment, un-masked eyes closed, putting every thought out of his head. How long he stood there he had no idea, but by the time he came out his fingers were wrinkled and he felt rather water-logged. _Way to waste the water, Grayson, _he scolded himself. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, glancing up to meet his reflection in the mirror. He sighed, looking at the dark blue eyes that glared back at him. His pale chest had a collection of fading bruises over it, memory of their last mission. He shook his hair out of his eyes, sending water drops spinning across the room. He stuck his tongue out at the boy in the mirror. Who was the boy? Not Dick Grayson; Dick Grayson did not take showers in Mount Justice with a speedster, an Atlantean, a Martian, a clone, a magician, and an archer. But was he Robin? When he was out of a mission, just hanging with his friends? Then Kid Flash became Wally, Aqualad became Kaldur, Miss M became M'gann, and Superboy became Connor. Zatanna was Zatanna, and Artemis was Artemis; they had no other identity to hide. But Robin stayed Robin. Yet he wasn't Robin. But he wasn't Richard either.

He scowled at his reflection, grabbing his sunglasses from where they rested by the sink. Stupid damn secret identities. He stamped out of the bathroom, heading for his dresser to get his boxers. A loud snore from behind him made him spin around, automatically shoving the sunglasses up his nose in a fluid motion.

"Wally? What the hell?" he exclaimed upon recognizing the owner of the snore. He threw on some boxers and then padded over softly to the sleeping speedster. His head had rolled back on the couch, his mouth half open, and was snoring loudly. His hand was draped over the side of the couch, still holding on loosely to the remote. Even drooling all over his couch, Robin still found him attractive. He turned off the TV, and then attempted to wake him up.

"I told you you had better not be here when I get out," Robin told him, but his words fell on deaf ears. He reached down and shook his shoulder, but Wally only shifted irritably and continued on in his sleep. At Robin's insistence, the red head lazily slapped his hand away, snuggling deeper into the cushions. Robin sighed, debating what to do. Coming to a conclusion, he grabbed a spare blanket from his dresser and laid it carefully over Wally's shoulders. He looked so content, sleeping like that on Robin's couch, that he had not the heart to force him awake and kick him out of the room.

In his bed now, Robin settled under the covers, pulling them up to his chin. He glanced across the room where Wally's snores were coming from. _You better not regret this, _he thought to himself, as he carefully pulled his sunglasses off and set them on his bedside table, turning off the lamp at the same time. He let out a soft sigh, closed his eyes, and drifted off.

Wally woke with a start, not quite sure what had woken him up. He half sat up, looking around in confusion. Where was he? This was definitively not his room. It was pitch black, except for a sliver of moonlight that fell across the bed from between the half closed curtains. Wait, bed? He looked down, realizing that he was lying on a couch. Then last night came back to him, and he shook his head at his own stupidity. He was in Robin's room, obviously. And for some reason, he was still here. The speedster looked up again, narrowing his eyes as he picked out the outline of a boy lying tangled in his covers. It was the only thing he could really see, seeing as Robin was lying bathed in moonlight, his face etched in silver. Wait, hold that thought: His _face? _

Wally's heart beat faster, as he silently got up from the couch, his feet not making a sound on the carpeted floor as he crept closer. Yes, his face. Robin was sprawled on the bed, his breathing shallow and regular indicating he was asleep, and he didn't have a mask on. No mask, no sunglasses. Just his dark eyelashes lying against his pale cheek. Wally stared at him for a long long time, not daring himself to move. His face looked so different. Without a smirk curling his lips or a concentrated frown pinching his eyebrows, without the black mask bringing out the sharpness of his cheekbones, he looked so boyish. Everyone seemed to forget sometimes that he was, after all, only thirteen.

Wally had an odd urge to reach out and touch his cheek, to feel the soft, unmarked skin under his fingers. He wanted to see Robin's eyes flutter open, seeing them catch the moonlight. He wondered what color they would be. He imagined them a dark brown, almost black, that could be sinister, mysterious, yet also twinkle with mischief and laughter. Just like Robin.

His fingers twitched, but he knew that would be pushing it. Wally didn't doubt that Robin would wake up quickly if he tried to touch him, he was Robin after all. Besides, the shallow breathing indicated a light sleeper. His eyes drifted over the calm face one more time, knowing it would probably be the last time he ever got to see it, until Robin trusted him enough to show him. Then he turned away, and took a step back to the couch. He froze. There had been something wrong about that last picture of Robin's face. He thought… he thought he had seen the little flash of a reflective surface under those black eyelashes. A little sliver of… an open eye.

Slowly Wally turned around, his breath hitching in his throat when he met two bright eyes looking up at him from the pillow, surrounded by a halo of black hair. He stared. Eyes. In that face. Robin's face. Robin's eyes. They looked bright silver in the moonlight, but as he gawked further, they hinted at blue.

They stared at each other for a moment, frozen in time. Then Wally panicked.

"Rob, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… I just couldn't help… I'll just f-forget I saw… I shouldn't have… I'm sorry—" Robin held a hand up, effectively cutting the flow of words. He smiled softly, and it made Wally fidget. It was a real, genuine smile. Not a smirk, or a sarcastic laugh, but just a plain, simple, sweet smile. Or maybe it looked all the sweeter because Wally could see how it made the skin around his eyes crinkle slightly, or because of the faintest hint of a dimple on his cheek.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, sitting up against the pillows. They eyed each other again, because Wally couldn't stop staring. They were so… so bright, and shining, and round, and perfect. He couldn't believe he ever thought that Robin would have dark eyes because those sparkling orbs were just beautiful. He flushed slightly, but it was true. They _were_ beautiful. He had never seen eyes like that before. Then Robin looked away self-consciously, his hands tightening on the sheet still covering his bare torso.

"You can… uh… stop staring now…" he said nervously. Wally blinked, snapping out of it.

"Oh right… I'm sorry," he murmured sheepishly. But he didn't look away. Instead, he sat down carefully on the edge of Robin's bed and opened his mouth so speak.

"Robin, I swear, I didn't mean to, I know you would have told me and now I feel horrible because I completely broke your trust, but I don't know, I just wanted to see…" he trailed off, captivated as those eyes turned to look at him again.

"Don't call me that," he said softly, so softly Wally almost didn't hear him.

"What?" he replied, eloquent as ever.

"It's Richard. Richard… Grayson." He stuck out his hand in mock formality. Wally just stared- an action he had been doing all too often lately. _Did Robin just tell me his real name? _

"R-Richard?" he repeated, dumbfounded. Robin watched him for a second then burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Y-your face… Wally…" he gasped out finally. The speedster frowned at him, wondering if his friend had gone mental. _Richard Grayson… _The name sounded vaguely familiar. He racked his brains. Robin is Gotham's hero, right? So it would only make sense that Mr. Grayson lives there too. But Gotham was half way across the country from Central City. _How would I know him, unless he's somehow famous?_ Wally mused. Richard Grayson…

"Dude… you didn't have to tell me, just 'cause I saw your face," he said, finally getting his vocal chords in working order again. Robin—_Richard _shrugged, casting Wally a sidelong glance.

"I wanted to. You've more than proven to me that I can trust you, Wally. We're best bros. I felt so bad keeping something this important hidden from you for so long. I was just… I don't know. Dick Grayson isn't the same guy as Robin, and I was afraid you wouldn't…" he blurted out before he could stop. He mentally slapped himself. Wasn't he supposed to be trained by Batman? Trained to not just blurt out everything he was thinking?

"Dick?" Wally frowned, before realization dawned on his face. "O-oh I see." He started grinning, probably to make some kind of perverted joke, when the rest of his friend's sentence sunk in. "Rob, I mean, Dick," he corrected himself, tasting the word on his tongue to get used to it. "Dick, I've known you since we were little kids. We know practically everything about each other, well, _now_ I know everything," he grinned, laying a hand on his friend's bare shoulder. Dick fought down the blush that rose to his cheeks.

"I know you, bro. You haven't got anything to be ashamed of. I wouldn't love you like this if you did," he said earnestly, meeting Dick's eyes. Then he blushed, taking his hand of the ebony's shoulders. "I mean, love you like a brother, like a best bro…" he amended. Dick bit his lip, looking down at his hands that lay crossed in his lap.

"Thanks Wally…" he murmured quietly, a sudden pressure behind his eyes. He leaned forward and gave his friend a quick hug, savoring the second their bodies were pressed together. Then he pulled away, staring absently out the window. They sat in silence on the bed, but it was a companionable silence.

"I-I don't think either of us want to go to bed again now, right?" Wally said after a moment. Dick met his eyes and let out his trademark smirk. Robin was back.

"Nope, not at all. Come on, I know where we can go," he said briskly, bounding out of the bed. He opened his closet, pulling out his Robin suit.

"Dick?" Wally asked, standing up.

"Gotta show you my house right? Come, we're going to Gotham." He slipped into the tight-fitting Kevlar suit with surprising speed, considering it looked like it had about a million different parts and he wasn't even a speedster. He snapped the mask on his face, covering up those sparkling eyes. Wally watched him in fascination, before realizing that he was still in his civvies from last night. Seven and a half seconds later, Kid Flash and Robin ran laughing into the Mount Justice Zeta tube, heading for Gotham at two-thirty in the morning.

**Author's Note: **It's not done yet XD The whole slashy stuff is going to come in the next part. It was just getting a bit too long, so I decided to break it up into two parts. Hope you don't mind! Hmm, not sure how I like the second half of this. It started off all humorous, and then it kind of went into angst. Not what I wanted, but I kind of like it. Please Review and tell me what you think. Or, just read the next part and then review that XD


	2. Chapter 2

"**Vote": Chapter Two.**

**Author's Note: **Here's part two, hope you like it! It's mostly from Wally's point of view. Same warnings as for the first part. And, of course, I still don't own Young Justice, to my chagrin.

_{Gotham City, _

_November 14, 2:45 a.m. EDT}_

"Dude, no way…" Wally breathed out, his eyes almost bugging out of his head. He turned to stare at his friend who was watching him, arms crossed and the typical smirk on his face.

"Yes way," he replied. "Stop gaping. You should have guessed by now," he said laughing. "Haven't you seen the Batmobile and my R-Cycle? And all the 'crap' in my utility belt that has saved your ass countless times?" They were standing on the roof of an apartment building, looking across the street at Dick's home.

"Yeah but still. _The Wayne Manor. _You're a freakin' billionaire! That's just… wow. What's it like? Bet you have every single video game that's ever come out, right? Plus all the ones that are ever going to come out? And a flat screen TV? Is the Batcave in there too? Oh, oh! Do you have bats? Like, living in the rafters? Bet you have little bats as pets, right? That's adorable. Do you have servants or something? How many people are you, living in that thing! Is Bruce Wayne your dad? Oh-my-god is Bruce Wayne… he is, isn't he? Batman?" He snapped his attention back to his friend, to see him cackling softly to himself.

"Wally slow down, you're speaking at superspeed," he chuckled.

"And you're—Oh." Suddenly he stopped, staring hard at his masked friend with wide eyes as it all clicked. Suddenly he remembered why he knew the name Richard Grayson. It was when he was… eleven? Or twelve? Something like that. It had been all over the news; the horrific accident from Haley's circus. And the little nine-year-old that was taken in to be _Bruce Wayne's ward. _He could still see the image in his head of the small brunette, lost and alone in the world. Oh my God… poor Robin. Poor _Dick._

Robin saw the horrified look cross Wally's face and he looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet slightly. He grabbed Wally's arm, leading them back towards the edge of the roof. He sat down, dangling his feet over the side, and Wally plopped down next to him.

"The… circus? Is it true?" Wally asked softly, tentatively. He had always assumed Batman was his dad due to their similarities, but now that was obviously not the case. He didn't know if this was a touchy subject or not. Robin sighed.

"Yeah, it's true. But there's a lot more to the story that the press doesn't know," he started. "I was an acrobat, a trapeze artist along with my mom and dad. Our family was nicknamed 'The Flying Graysons' because of our trapeze talent, and because we never used a net." Wally could see that, the way Robin moved sometimes it was possible to believe he really was flying. "There was this guy, Tony Zucco. A Gotham psychopath. He had some quarrel with my parents and… well at our next performance the wires holding the trapeze just happened to be loose." Robin sighed, fiddling with his utility belt. He didn't look at Wally sitting next to him, afraid to meet his eyes. He didn't want to hear anymore empty words of pity; he'd had enough of that. Zucco was gone, it was over. He learned long ago that to dwell on the past was a weakness he could not afford.

"They fell. They fell, and I couldn't stop them," he said, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Quickly he passed on: "Bruce was impressed with my agility- I'm the only one in the world now who can do the quadruple somersault. The other two were my parents. He didn't want me to grow up with only revenge in my mind like… like he did. So he took me on as his apprentice, and I became Robin." He finished, his voice emotionless. But Wally knew better than to believe his tone of voice. Whenever he sounded like that, it meant he was hiding his emotions.

Robin looked up to where the moon hung in the sky, bright and round, on its tapestry of stars. Suddenly two arms were circling him, holding him tight. He stiffened, looking over his shoulder at Wally who was pulling him into his lap. The red-head smiled sweetly at him, his emerald eyes reflecting the pain that Dick was trying to hide. He suddenly felt that pressure behind his eyes again, and turned away from Wally. He relaxed, leaning against his friend as those warm arms held him close.

"What happened to him? To Zucco?" Wally whispered into his ear. Dick shivered, feeling his hot breath on his skin.

"B-Batman and I brought him to justice," he answered quietly, not trusting his voice to elaborate.

"I'm… I'm here for you, Dick," Wally said, his voice trembling in compassion. And for once the ebony didn't push him away, saying 'I'm fine' like he would do with anyone else. Because this was Wally. Wally who understood him, who accepted him, who hugged him tight because that was the only way to comfort him. Because he was sitting in Wally's lap, under the moon, and he felt _safe_. So he turned around and wrapped his arms around the speedster's neck, and let the silent tears fall from under his mask.

Wally felt the warm tears staining his costume despite not hearing a single sob, and his eyes widened slightly. Instead of feeling surprised that Robin (the toughest guy he knew) was breaking down in his lap, he felt honored that Dick trusted him enough to let his carefully controlled emotions free for a moment, to share this pain with his best friend. He could only imagine what it was like to live in such an isolated world. Sure, Wally and his parents didn't have the best relationship, but he had Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, he had his friends at school, he had the team. Who did Dick have? Batman didn't strike him as the most sympathetic guy, Dick had already told him he didn't have much of a social life at his school, and he didn't have anyone he could trust. Up until now, that is.

Dick took a shuddering breath, and pulled away, his ears red. Wally reached up suddenly and pealed the mask from Robin's face, despite the boy's squeak of surprise. He ran his thumb over the smooth skin, wiping away the tears and ignoring the increasing heat in his cheeks. Dick's bright blue eyes met his, shining all the more now with the recent tears. They looked ashamed.

Wally bit his lip, and pulled Dick closer to him again. He wanted to show him in every gesture that he didn't judge him for this behavior, that there was no ideal he had to uphold. He could just be himself, be Dick. And what was he, if not a best bro, to not give him all the comfort and love and understanding that he needed?

"It's raining," mumbled Dick as Wally rubbed his back in slow circles, trying to calm him. Wally looked up, and true enough; a couple drops of water splashed down around them. Wally felt Dick shift in his arms, and suddenly Robin's cape was stretched over their heads, with Dick's arm encircling the speedster's shoulders. He smiled slightly at Wally's look. Neither of them wanted to leave this moment.

Then suddenly it hit Wally how close they were. So close, so close. So close he could feel Dick's breath on his shoulder. So close, that their bodies were practically molded together to hide from the rain under Robin's cape. And the moon beat down on their huddled forms, and they were alone on the rooftop, and Wally reached forward before his brain caught up to his actions, and he tilted Dick's chin towards him, and then their lips were pressed together with deadly precision.

Now, three seconds doesn't seem like a long time. But to a speedster caught in the moment, three seconds can be a very long time. He kissed Dick for three long seconds.

One. The moment their lips touched, a shudder went down Wally's spine, making his fingers and toes vibrate subtly. As cheesy as it sounded, it was _electrifying. _There was no other way to describe it. His lips weren't thick and plump like a girl's; instead they were thinner with sharper angles, surprisingly soft, but much more exciting than he thought possible. His skin smelt like some kind of expensive cologne, which wasn't all that surprising, with an underlying scent of peach. Or at least, that's what it smelt like. He felt the boy stiffen under him, his body freezing in shock and a little gasp of surprise escaping his lips, just to be swallowed by Wally's mouth.

Two. Wally's hands flashed up to Dick's hair, tangling themselves into his soft strands. Since when was Dick's hair this soft? Hair shouldn't be this soft, this perfect. Behind his closed eyes, he could see that wonderful-messy look that Robin always had, which just looked so perfect on him. He pulled the boy closer, a bit more harshly that he wanted, but he didn't seem to be in control of his actions anymore. All he could think was how the ebony's lips felt on his own, the way it made his body tingle in a way he had never experienced before in all the times he had kissed girls. This should feel so wrong, but it didn't. Not in the least.

Three. Wally ran his lips swiftly, teasingly across the other's tightly closed ones. They tasted of something sweet and delicious that he couldn't quite place, but boy did that make him almost lose it. Dick tried to say something, probably Wally's name, but it came out as a muffle. Then, Wally swore, he felt Dick's lips press back for a millisecond before two hands gripped his shoulders and shoved him back, roughly. Robin was way stronger than anyone gave him credit for. Wally forced back the disappointed moan that rose up in his throat as his lips left the warm haven that was Dick's mouth.

Wally opened his eyes and looked into Dick's blue ones, seeing fear and surprise and… something else. The redhead bit his lip. _WhatthehelldidIjustdo. _Robin had just trusted him with probably the most well-kept secret in the entire world, and he had to go ahead and do _that. _Whatever _that _was. Shit. He had just kissed Robin, Dick, his best friend. For some random reason that he didn't even understand himself. But the worst part of it all was that he didn't regret it, not one bit. Because damnit, this might ruin their friendship, but that was _one hell of a kiss_.

"Wally?"

There was no other way to describe it.

"Wally."

That was amazing.

"_Wally._" Dick dug his fingernails into the shoulders he was still gripping, trying to snap the redhead out of that dazed look he had about him. Because he kind of looked like he had a concussion, and that was really weird. How does he get all those girls to stick around if he went all like _this_ on them after a simple kiss? Dick's breath hitched in his throat as Wally's eyes finally re-focused and stared into his. They flashed a series of emotions at such a speed that even Robin, with all his training, couldn't decipher. He licked his lip in nervousness unconsciously, tasting Wally's chapstick on them. Okay, this was not helping.

Wally, too, caught the motion. _Is the kid _trying_ to seduce me?_ He thought. Because, as much as he didn't want to admit it, it was working. But god, he had to stop licking his lips like that.

"I-I don't… okay can we just forget that happened?" Wally said backing away from Robin's grip. Dick suddenly realized that both of them were soaking wet; the cape had long since fallen from their heads, and now that Wally's comfortable warmth was gone the wet clammy feeling registered. He shivered unconsciously.

"Why…" he whispered, his voice barely audible above the patter of the rain. He had to know.

"Huh?" Wally blinked, looking up from the ground briefly before avoiding Dick's eyes again.

"Why did you do it?" He had to know. Had to know if this was just an accident, or if there was something behind it. God, how he wished it were something other than just Wally being caught in the moment and forgetting who exactly it was he was cuddling with on the rooftop.

"C-can't we just forget it?" he stalled.

"No."

"Dick I'm sorr-" he broke off. "Oh damnit I'm _not_ sorry! I'm not sorry in the least! Oh fuck this…" he swore and started to his feet. Coward that he was, he contemplated fleeing. But then some thin fingers encircled his wrist in a firm grasp, and he looked down to see the ebony glaring up at him with a kind of desperation. Wow, he was so much easier to read without the mask on.

"Answer me. Why did you do it?"

Wally sighed. What was his problem? Couldn't he just forget it?

"I don't know, okay? The time, the place, the stars…" The hold on his wrist loosened abruptly. Wally looked down, surprised, to see Dick's face fall before he quickly hid it under his emotionless mask. Dick turned away, his fingernails digging into his palm. Of course. The time, the place, the stars… who wouldn't? It was only wishful thinking that Wally actually returned his feelings. He felt a hand on his shoulder and automatically flinched away, still not looking at his friend. Wally felt hurt and confused; what had he said wrong? He thought Dick would be disgusted with him, angry, or something. Not this kind of barely hidden sadness and pain.

"Dick? Look I know you probably think I'm a horrible friend because I just completely ruined your trust, and that's true. But I just wanted to say that that kiss was… amazing. The best kiss I've ever had. And I'm glad it came from my best bro, and not some meaningless girl. So, just, please don't let this ruin our friendship, okay? Let's just forget this happened…" Wally trailed off, knowing this was probably not helping at all. Oh, why couldn't he be as good with words as he was at running?

"That was… the best kiss you ever had?" Dick repeated softly, staring out across the rooftops to avoid looking at the speedster. Wally gulped, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh… yeah. I know that sounds really wrong and all but it's true—"

"Wally, I'm gay. For you, at least." Well… that deadpanned. Silence enveloped them and if he could, Dick would have face-palmed. Wow, that did not come out right at all.

"Y-you're gay," Wally stuttered, as if he hadn't heard right. Dick sighed.

"I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to… Why… Dammit Wally, why did you have to kiss me! You just completely threw me off," Dick snapped, shoving his mask back on his face to hide because he couldn't stand to have Wally see his face.

But Wally wasn't listening. _He's gay. For me. _And it didn't freak him out at all. In fact, it sent these weird tingly feelings up and down his spine. Dick likes me. Dick, the kid I just had the most amazing kiss with. Dick, my best bro who I care about so much, maybe too much. Wally stepped forward and crawled over next to the younger boy, planting a hand on either side of him.

"Well, then you won't mind if I do this again, will you?" Wally smirked, grabbing Dick's cheeks before he could say anything, and crashing their lips together. He welcomed the swoop in his stomach that promptly shook him at the contact. The speedster reached up for Dick's hair, but his wrists were caught in an iron grip.

"Wally what are you doing!" Dick hissed, his hot breath ghosting over Wally's skin. "You're… you're straight! You can't do this!"

"Fuck being straight. Dick, you're all I could ever want. We're already best bros, we know everything about each other, and we would trust each other with our lives. You just proved to me that you trust me with your most prized secret. We understand each other on a different level. There's no way I could ever feel this way about a girl- there's just too much about me I'd have to hide." He ran his thumbs over Dick's cheekbones again, taking off the mask as he did. "Sure, I never thought I'd be gay, but that kiss proved me wrong. Maybe I'm gay for you too. Or at any rate, I'd be willing to give this a shot, for you." Wally blinked, a hot blush running over his cheeks. He couldn't believe all that just came out of his mouth. Dick stared at him for a long moment, letting the words sink in.

"Y-you're serious?" he whispered. But he already knew the answer. Wally was easy enough to read. And even if Dick wasn't Batman's protégée, it was easy to see that the redhead was being honest. He suddenly felt… seriously whelmed.

Without waiting for Wally to respond, he had flashed out a leg and with a well-aimed swipe landed Wally flat on his back with Robin straddling his stomach.

"I've always wanted to do that…" he grinned down at the surprised speedster.

Then their lips met again. If Wally thought that first press of lips had been electrifying, then this seriously blew his mind. Because now Dick was kissing back with all the bottled up passion that he had suppressed for who knew how long, and their bodies were moving together, and the sounds both of them were emitting were downright sinful. Wally was surprised; Dick was the dominant one here. He bit down on Wally's lip, slipping his tongue into his mouth as soon as Wally let out a gasp of surprise. He battled with his tongue with a ferocity that startled Wally, soon sending him into submission. He moved down his jawline to his neck which had somehow been stripped of his costume. Wally couldn't think clearly anymore- everything was turning hazy, and all he could focus on was the feeling of Dick's lips on his neck and his hands curling into his sides as he gripped him closer. Wally let one hand trail down Dick's side, feeling his sharp hipbones pressing into him.

Dick couldn't suppress the moan the rose up his throat as Wally ran his fingers lightly up and down the younger boy's sides, making him shiver with something more than the cold. The kiss was everything he had ever wanted; hot and fiery and amazing, but the touches were soft and tender. He let go of all his pent up emotions, doing all that he had dreamed of doing for so long. Suddenly his whole world started shaking as pleasure shot up his spine. Wally was… _vibrating_. Vibrating against him with a soft inaudible hum, his fingers starting to blur as they traced nonsensical patters down Dick's back and tangled in his hair. The ebony bit down hard on his lips to stop the gasp of pure pleasure that rolled over his body as Wally's vibrations carried over to other sensitive parts of his body, namely his crotch.

But even the most passionate make-out sessions have to come to an end, and they were both desperately in need of oxygen. They broke apart simultaneously, falling onto their backs as they gasped for air. Wally listened to Dick's irregular breathing and he wrapped his arms around the boy, hugging him again. They sighed contentedly.

Dick couldn't believe all this had happened in… less than twenty-four hours. He'd given away his secret identity, he'd cried for the first time since he became Robin, he'd confessed his crush, and then he had made out with this same guy. And this… this definitively had the potential to be more than just a crush. Wally was having similar thoughts. Dick was amazing, and it wasn't just his body. The speedster became aware of every little thing that Robin did that made him feel happy, everything from how he made fun of his eating habits, to listening to his creepy laugh when he was pissing off the villains, to how he really was a sweet guy under his tough outer coat, to how his eyes shone in the moonlight when he was lying there gasping for breath. Yeah, definitively potential.

Wally grabbed Dick's hand, entwining their fingers tightly.

"So… what are we now?" he asked tentatively. Dick hummed softly, giving Wally's hand a light squeeze.

"Whatever you're comfortable with," he murmured, his eyes cracking open. He didn't want to pressure Wally into anything… right now everything was perfect. "Hey…" he said slowly. "Remember the… the poll from last morning?"

Wally laughed. "Of course. Who knew?" He reached over and grabbed Robin's glove which contained his holographic computer. With the hand that wasn't holding Dick's, he turned it on and navigated (with difficulty of course) to the poll page.

Their eyes met, sharing the same thought. Then, with their fingers still intertwined, they selected one of the choices, the only one they would ever consider after tonight. **Kid Flash/Robin. **And they clicked the button _together_ submitting their entry.

Vote.

**Author's Note: **Well what do you think? Please review guys; I need to know your opinions. I'll only get better if you help me XD Plus, they inspire. If you have any suggestions or requests with any of the characters from this fandom, go ahead. Thank you for reading!


End file.
